Touch Of White
by Fave101
Summary: Klara Mercer woke up with amnesia. she doesn't remember anything, but her brother Alex mercer and sister. One thing is very different since she woke up; she can change into animals. Klara got a call form Alex about a certain white robed man. He brings back memory of her past and a familiar white haired teen. Prototype, Rise of the guardians and Assassin's creed crossover!
1. Chapter 1

The Assassin And The Infected

I was soaring high above New York City. Not gliding, flying. As a osprey. A beautiful bird. I'm unusually colored though. i have copper and white feathers. when normal osprey have black and white feathers. Nothing about me is normal. I'm infected with the Blacklight virus. so is my brother Alex. My infection is different, I can morph my body into any animal i can think of. Unlike him i still have to eat and sleep. Alex and I always go out in the mornings. to search for hunters and anything out of place. This morning has been no different than any other.

I decided to land. i swooped down to the streets below and landed on a car. Then changed in to my human form. I have long wavy copper that reaches about half way down my back. Alex say my eyes are the color of sonic the hedgehogs fur. I started to walk down the street. A few infected stumbling around in there torn clothes. My cell phone stared to go off. I knew it was Alex right away because of the ringtone.

" Alex? why are you calling me again?" this had to be the fifth time today and its only 9 o'clock!

" No reason, just worried about you Klara." Alex said worried as always "Anyways have you seen anything?"

"No, Have you?' I asked him

" yes, there was a man i weird white robes. but I lost him in a crowd near time square. Could you check for me? you will know when you see him! " He sounded excited.

"sure." I groaned hanging up on Alex. I'm starting to get tired of going after Alex's little worry's. I looked down at my right wrist. there is a black tattoo. It looks like a tear drop with ears and a mustache. i don't remember getting it. When i became infected i forgot everything. I woke up in our apartment, my twin sister Mackenzie crying over me. She triggered memory's of her, me and Alex. so i knew them. when Alex walked into the room he looked stunned. it must of been because i accidentally turned into a kitten. it took some trying be for i got back to a human. when i finally got it Alex explained that i was infected. A walker. i wasn't upset. I just excepted it.

I jumped into the air morphing back into an osprey. Now flying to Times Square. Flying these days is so annoying! so many crows. i can't get anywhere without flying through a murder of crows! looks like i'm going to have to be one if i want to fit into time square. _great..._I changed mid-flight in to a crow. descending toward time square. I found a nice pole to land on to look over times square. I landed and stared to look around. "_you will know when you see him". _i looked down into the square. people walking here and there. carrying bags and always having cell phones in hand.

I looked down an alleyway because i saw a glint of silver. it was on the ground. i couldn't see it well enough so i decided to fly down and look. I landed be side the silver thing and morphed back into a human. I picked the silver object up. I could see know it was a knife. This knife was short. No bigger than 5". Not good for fighting. The blade looked very agile. like to be thrown. The hilt was shaped like a feather. A well crafted throwing knife.

i changed into a Beagle and sniffed at the knife. It smelled like blood. Must have been used before. I sniffed all around the knife picking up many scents. One caught my nose. it was fresh. no more than 15 minuets. Now back to human i picked up the knife and put it in my hoodie's pocket. then changed back into the beagle and followed the scent. i went no more than a block in the bock alleys, when the trail led up a building. i could tell i was close, the scent was stronger.

i climbed up the side of the building. I have can't remember where i learn to. Same with combat. Alex was going to teach me self defense. so he came at me with a butter knife. i easily disarmed and threw him to the ground. After we did some combat with real knifes. i won every time. Alex had nothing to teach me.

i reached the lip or the 3 story building and looked over. there stood a man dressed in long white flowing robes. he had a hood with a beak. a big leather belt around his waist. underneath the belt was a blood red sash. that wasn't what caught my eye. it was the sets of throwing knifes, sword at his hip and short sword strapped to his back. he couldn't be old than i was.

the man turned to face me. i could see in the shadow of his hood that he a scar on the right side of his lips. his eyes where hidden in shadow. He pulled his short knife. i could see his skill even if he was just pulling the blade out. i reached into my back pocket, taking oft my switchblade. it wont hold him off for long. if worse come to worse i could always change into wolf of a panther. he lunged at me. i easily dodged to the left. He tried to cut my exposed leg, but i was to quick for him. the man in white started to circle around me. the jumped at me again. I raised my right arm to bock his advance. his knife slid down my arm. pulling my sleeve with it. the blade didn't cut me, but tore my sleeve all the way to my elbow. i hissed, not wanting to cut my arm. i jumped back.

he stared at me for a second than bowed. I raised a brow. He was looking at my tattoo.

"Safety and peace sister." he said with respect. He had a thick middle-eastern ascent.

"who are you?" I asked the man in white. he lowered his hood. Now i could see his face and man was he hansom! tan skin, beautiful shining golden eyes and light brown short cropped hair. perfect chin and nose.

"My n-name is Altair." he said. he was having trouble speaking English, Altair was definitely not from the U.S.

"why did you stop fighting?"

"Because your an Assassin" those four words brought back a cascade memory's.

AN: Jack will be in the next chapter! there will be hints of the avengers here and there. Oh the tear drop with ears and a moustache is the assassins symbol. I don't own rise of the guardians, avengers, prototype or assassins creed. Klara mercer and Mackenzie Mercer are my oc's


	2. Chapter 2

Memory lane

"Because your an Assassin" those four words brought back a cascade memory's.

~ five years earlier ~

"Are you ready to become a master assassin, Klara?" A man asked me. This man was around 5'8" and was medium build. His hair was a shining gold and eyes the color of a cedar leaf. the man wore a long dark robe. It was ankle length and had bright red trim. his hood was down.

"Of course, Robin." I said. _Crap i forgot to call him master._ I herd a chuckle to my left. Looking over I could see men and women all dressed in multicolored hoodies and jeans, all except one. The one who had laughed. A man . No. A boy, the boy had pure white hair that was swept to the side. He wore a navy blue sweatshirt and brown pants. they both looked old and worn. He looked like he just came out of a snow storm, with frost and snow all over his hood, arms and on his pant legs. The boy was holding a long wooden staff. It was taller than him and the end was hooked around into a C. To me it looked like a giant wooden, frost covered candy cane. The boy was looking straight at me. He smiled. His teeth sparkled like freshly fallen snow, blue eyes full of youth.

"Good, good. Now what are the three tenets?" Robin asked.

"One: Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. Two: Hide in plain sight. Three: Never compromise the brotherhood." _I must have memorized these words._

Robin smiled then said. "What are the three ironies?"

"One: We promote peace, but commit murder. Two: We seek to open the minds of men, but require obedience to a master and a set of rules. Three: we seek to reveal the danger of blind faith, yet we practice it our self's_." _I said than smiled. Robin smiled back.

"Klara you are now a master assassin." He handed me a long blood red ribbon._ could it have been that easy? _"You may have some time to talk before we take the leap." I nodded than bowed.

I walked over to the boy in the blue sweatshirt. He was leaning on his staff. _Did he need it to walk?_ I looked behind me. The other assassins where talking in was talking in the largest group.

"Klara congrats!" The boy said excitedly. He gave me a hug. His skin was ice cold.

"Jack your cold!" I said into his white hair. _Jack so that's his name._ He was still hugging me. _Good thing I'm wearing a hoodie. _"What was your first leap of faith like?"

"Well i wouldn't call it falling, after all i can fly!" He giggled, I laughed. _Wait what did he meen by fly?!_

"I wonder what my first mission will be?" I said. Thinking out loud.

"I don't know, but i hope its with me!" Jack said, a smirk on his face.

"Assassins! To the platforms!" Yelled Robin over everyone's chatter.

Jack took my hand and we walked toward a group of platforms protruding out of the side of the building. We must have been 20 stories up. _Wait, Hold on what?! we are jumping of this!_

I walked out on to one. From out here i could see everything. There was a little town with small houses. snow-peaked mountains all around. I could see a pole of in the distance, with a flag. The flag was red and white striped with a red maple in its center. _Canada. _I looked over to Jack who was on the platform to my left. Where we had walked was covered in ice as, was his platform. Jack was smiling at me. I just noticed that he was not wearing any shoes. _Is he crazy?_

"You will jump first, Klara." Robin said. his voice was steady. I nodded.

I looked over the edge of the platform. way down at the bottom there was what looked like a pile of hay or flowers. There was no snow on the ground, it was falling slowly from the sky.

I took a deep breath, than jumped. I plummeted down towards the hay.

_And I'm free, free fallin'. Yeah I'm free, free fallin'_

Once landed in the cold but soft hay, I got out and watched the other assassins jump. Jack jumped, but instead of landing in the hay he flue and landed next to me. _Wow he really can fly. _Robin was the last to jump. When he was out of the hay he walked over to me. He had a wild smile on his face. The master pulled a package from his robe and handed it to me.

"Its a hidden blade. Welcome to the brotherhood, Klara. Nothing is true, everything is shay' haqiqah, koulo shay' moumkin."

~1 year ago/4 years after becoming a master assassin~

I was sleeping in my bed when a freezing cold breeze woke me up. I pulled the covers up over my ears. There was a soft click of my bedroom door being shut, than the sound o f bare feet hitting tile. Someone shook my shoulder. Their hand was freezing. I roll over, the boy, Jack was staring at me. His sky blue eyes fully alert. He smiled and started to poke mo on the cheek.

"Klara? Klara? Wake up Klara." Jack smirked.

"Jack, I'm clearly awake if I'm looking right at you." I was annoyed ans still sleepy. "Why did you wake me up?"

"Because Master Robin wants to see us." Jack smiled. He had his staff balancing on his shoulder.I rolled out of bed and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out a black hoodie with red trim and a beaked hood and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans.

"Do you mind?" I asked jack. He was still watching me.

"Whoops sorry." he said and quickly turned around.

Once I was dressed, We walked out of my room and down the hall. Jack was wearing the same closes and 4 years before, still no shoes. he was balancing the end his staff on his palm, it all most touched the ceiling. Jack had not grown a inch in four years too.

"I wonder what Robin wants." I said still sleepy. Jack smiled, his snow white teeth sparkling in the light.

"I think we are going on another mission." Jack said and started to jump around happly. then quieter. "I hope its better than the last one."

"I hope so too. Sitting on a roof in the freezing cold waiting for some Templar get into his car, is not my favorite thing to do. You almost fell asleep witch is close to impossible!" I said smiling.

We turned a corner and entered a office. The office had a big oak desk with two chair in front of it. bookshelves all around. _It looks like a collage dean's office. _Robin was sitting behind the desk_. _He motioned for us to sit_. _I sat, Jack was more crouching than sitting.

"Lets get straight to the point. Gentek and Abstergo are both Templar company Gentek's headquarters are in New York" Robin said. I could tell he was upset about somthing. The was he held his mouth told me so.

"We all ready have assassins in Abstergo headquarters in Italy. Klara and Jack are the best we have to go to New York, you will try to gain in-tell on Gentek's research."

"My brother Alex works for Gentek, he could help. He's paranoid though." I said, then looked over to Jack. He was looking out the window. Outside it was heavily snowing.

"Klara, Alex calls you everyday. I can see he's paranoid. He won't say no to you." Robin said, he didn't look to happy.

"He's head researcher for project BLACKLIGHT. So he should know what we want. The question is if he will tell me." I had the feeling Robin was using me for my brother.

"So all you need to do. Jack? Are you listing to me?" Robin said. Jack nodded quickly "As I was saying, you will get info of genteks movements and affairs. Kill if needed." He said coldly.

"When do we leave?" A hint of a smile on Jacks face as he asked.

"At 11o'clock. Your flight is already booked. Go and pack." Robin replied.

We rose out of our seats and left the office. We headed to my room. I walked In my room and went straight to my closet. I puled out a blue and black striped bag. Walked over to my dresser and rummaged through my clothes. once i found my royal blue, white and red hoodies i shoved them into the bag. I was all ready wearing my black one.

"Are you not going to pack, Jack?" I asked.

"Nope, I got everything i need. I got my staff, sweatshirt and pants." he said playfully. Jack flew across my room and landed on my bed. He started to jump up and down. I giggle when his head almost hit the roof. I kept packing as he was jumping. Once i had everything, I strapped on my hidden blade. Its made out of metal that wont set off airport security.

"I'm going to look funny sitting be side someone only assassins and people that believe in you can see. You might have some trouble getting through security!" I said trying not to laugh. "People will think I'm crazy talking to an empty seat!" Now Jack was trying not to laugh.

I grabbed my bag and we walked out.

~6 Months later~

I was looking down at Alex from the top of Penn station. He was still human, so was I. I could see a troop of swat members heading towards Alex, walking with guns raised. Aimed at his chest.

A sudden pain in my arm caused me to look down. My arm had a large cut on it, my leg to. they where both frozen in red ice. _Jack must of froze them. where is he?_

"Put the beaker down." a swat commander commanded Alex. Alex hesitated. _Don't do it!_

"Put it down!" The commander screamed. He was nervous. Gun shaking, voice cracking. Alex shifted his weight. Reached his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a long glass bottle. inside there was a blood red liquid with black veins running through it. He moved his hand up, the bottle now in his fingers. He threw it on the ground. the glass shattered releasing the liquid. The swat team shot Alex down. he landed right in the pool of red and black liquid.

A gas from the virus started rising towards me. I couldn't move, my leg wouldn't move. It reached my nose and i started coughing. The BLACKLIGHT'S sweet smell burned my nose. I looked down to my arm to find all the ice melted and the gas seeping in. The gas looked like it was alive. moving in a pack, claws digging into my skin and wound. The pain was becoming unbearable. My vision started to blur. The last thing i saw was Alex bleeding in the street, being carried off by the swat team and a flash of pure white off in the distance.

~present~

I moaned, sitting up. _What happened to jack?_

"Are you unharmed?" A voice asked to my side. I jumped looking over. It was that man Altair.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just regained some more of my memory." I said smiling, than frowned. I looked around. Everything was the same.

"How long was I out?" I asked

"No m-more than 5 minutes," Altair was still having trouble with English."I better call Alex. He will be worried sick." _I Need to find Jack, If i find his i can find myself._

* * *

AN:Yay another chapter! I have the next one typed, just got to upload. The fourth is written just got to type it. Also on deviantart too. under same username. Oh just a random question; why is Monday so far from Friday, but Friday so close to Monday?

Song: Free Fallin' By Tom Petty


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled out my cell phone. Before I turned it on I looked around. I the sun was still shining and crows squawking. Altair was crouching next to me, hood down. I turned my phone on. There was a gasp to my side. I looked over to see Altair, hand on the hilt of a throwing knife. Ready to throw.  
"What's wrong?" I asked. Looking behind me, expecting a solider or maybe Alex.  
"w-what sorcery is this?!" Altair yelled. I followed his line of sight to my cell phone.  
"Altair it's okay. It's just a cell phone. Have you never seen one before?" I asked, standing up with the phone still in my hand.  
Altair quickly shook his head and took a step back. "What's a c-cell phone?"  
"It's a device that allows you to talk to anyone anywhere, as long as they have one. It won't hurt you." I said calmly. Then I asked jokingly. "What century are you from? Its 2013!"  
Altair golden eyes widened and his mouth hung open. "2013? Wait that can't be right!"  
"Um… what do you mean?" I asked. He looked like he was going to throw up.  
"I t-thought it was 1195! I could not have traveled that far ahead!" His voice was shaky and unsteady. It took me a while to process this. 1195 that's over 800 years ago!  
"Wait your saying that you're from the past?" I asked surprised.  
"I guess I can trust you, Assassin. It was 1195, I lived in Masyaf. Which is in the holy land. I am 26. Master assassin and second in command to my master." He said in a daze. I think he thought this was a dream. He looks 18! I was way off in my guess!  
"Wow that's unbelievable, but I do believe you. I'm use to the weird and wonderful. Now I really need to call Alex." I said; pulling out my phone and dialing Alex.  
"Hello? Klara? Where are you? Are you ok?" Alex asked. He was talking so fast I almost couldn't understand him. I could hear gun fire in the back ground.  
"Alex I found him. His name is Altair; he said something that brought back memories. Oh and he's from the past." I said nonchalantly. I looked over to Altair who was sitting on the ground, staring into space.  
"WHAT?! Where are you?" Alex yelled into the phone.  
"About a block away from time square; on a roof. You will know when you see us!" I said hanging up, smirking.  
I walked over to Altair and sat down. I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be ok. Alex and I will help you. At least the assassin's are still around right?" I asked truing to cheer him up. Poor guy.  
"Yes I g-guess so. Who's Alex?" Altair asked more confident, but still having trouble with English.  
"Alex Mercer is my big brother, he's a good guy. But he's temperamental, so don't piss him off. Oh he also doesn't trust anyone, well… except me and my sister." I said thinking about my ice blue eyed brother. Black hair sticking up in places.  
I could see him now, gliding of in the distance. Altair followed my line of sight to Alex, who was now just landing on a building. He continued to run toward us. I stood up waiting for him to arrive. Altair stood too. Once he was standing in front of me, hood still up and blue eyes blazing.  
"Klara, What do you mean that he's firm the past?" Alex asked skeptically. Must have just got away from the military. His leather jacket had a few new bullet holes in it.  
"Altair is from 1195. He didn't know what a phone is, and freaked out when I went to call you. He's also a part of a secret brotherhood called the Assassins. I was part of that when I was human. My tattoo is the symbol for it." I said showing the tattoo to Alex. His eyes widened. He must have seen it before.  
Alex turned to Altair, but kept his eyes on me. I gave his the 'be nice' look. He just sneered. Alex turned he attention to Altair; giving him the death stair. Altair just looked at Alex indifferently. If looks could kill they probably will.  
"I don't believe you." Alex said bluntly. "Your knifes are way out of date. Explain. Now."

"I was 26. I live in Masyaf with my assassin brothers. As for how I got here, I'm not sure. The last thing I remember is talking with my friend Malik." Altair said with unshaken confidence. 'I'm surprised that Altair's not scared of Alex. Altair smirked. Alex growled and his hands turned into long razor sharp claws. Altair took a step back. He pulled his short sword off his back, other hand resting on a throwing knife.  
Alex jumped at Altair with his claws spread wide. Altair easily dogged to the left; got behind Alex and stabbed him with a throwing knife. Alex roared and ripped the knife out of his back. He turned back to Altair who was now in a defensive position. Altair now had his hidden blade out too. His feet where spread wide and short sword raised. While this was happening I just stood there, too shocked to move. Now I did. I jumped in-between them before they could attack, changing midair into a wolf. I growled at Alex, keeping me back to Altair. Alex stared at me, his eyes wide and filled with anger.  
"K-Klara?" Altair stammered. I turned and looked at him. Altair wasn't scared, his golden eyes were filled with wonder and amazement. I shifted back to a human and stepped back until I could see both of them.  
"Stop fighting of you will get bit." I growled. "Alex he's coming with us."  
Alex just stood there, stunned. I've never turned on him like this before. Once he remembered to move, he shifted his wait and turns his hand back. He gave 'the look'. If looks could kill, they probably will.  
"Fine don't cry to me if either one of you gets hurt." Alex stuck his nose in the air. I shook my head. He looked at me and smirked and I knew I was forgiven.  
"Alex, do you remember a boy named Jack, from before?" I gave his the puppy eyes, pleading with him to answer.  
"Jack? Hmmm that rings a bell. What does he look like? Where do you know him from?" Alex had a thoughtful look on his face. Altair shifted his weight and his robed rustled. I looked over, but his eyes immediately shifted to the ground, then to the sky.  
"He is a assassin, like me. I will explain that later, but he is a teenager around 14-16 years old, white hair and sky blue eyes. As far as I can tell he always where a blue sweatshirt and brown skin tight pants, also he carry around a big wooden staff. Oh and he can only be seen by assassins and people who believe in him, weird huh.? " After a few minutes of thinking he asked what a assassins was and I told his all I knew. Alex was frowning and furrowed his brows. Altair was pacing and throwing a knife up and down catching it effortlessly.  
"Klara I think you need to find Jack and the assassins." Alex finally said. He was worried about me, as usual.  
"I know, but right now we should get home. The we can find the assassins, they will help Altair. Im not sure, but I think jack would stay around New York."  
"Your right. Mackenzie will be eating the table by now. Pick up supper for her. Then we will look, leave Altair behind, he will just get in the way." Alex was looking at Altair pacing. I nodded walking over to Altair.  
"Altair, we need to leave you with our sister, she will help you. Alex and I need to look around the city." I said. Altair stopped and stared at me, golden eyes furious. He was frowning.  
"I want to help." Altair said, there was anger and annoyance in his tone.  
"No." Alex said simply from the other side of the roof. Alex looked overt to Altair and smiled, it was a mischievous smile. Alex was daring Altair to attack. Altair just sighed.  
"Altair," I said gently. "We can travel a lot faster than you. we need to be very fast to catch Jack, he can fly an-" Alex cut me off.  
"What shes trying to say is you will get in our way." Alex said coldly. His baby blue eyes where narrowed.  
"I can prove that I can keep up with you." Altair said a confident smirk on his face.  
"Fine, follow Klara." Alex grumbled. "Home?"  
"Home." I agreed.  
Alex started to run home, jumping from building to building, over chimneys and air conditioner units. We watched him disappear over the edge of a building into the street.  
"I'm going to change in to a lynx. Its a cat. I wont hurt you." I said. Altair's golden eyed widened and his mouth twitched into a smile.  
I changed into a lynx. i looked up at Altair, he was staring at me. _God this guy is tall from down here. _I looked down at my copper furry paws. That never changes, but I've never tried to either. I wonder is I could have wings on my back or shift just parts of my body. I wonder if I could change into a replica of another human. Altair was still observing my every move. I pointed my nose to the east and started to run. I looked back to make sure Altair was following me. He wasn't far behind, white robes flowing out behind him. He didn't look out of breath or tired. Altair was looking at the tall concrete and glass skyscrapers around him. _Must be a big change_.  
I jumped over an alleyway, landing on the building 10ft away. My claws caught the edge and I pulled myself up. Altair landed better, doing a roll over his shoulder and landing in a crouch, looking back at me. I took off running, looking back at his surprised face.  
We where about 5 minutes away from the apartment we where currently staying at, I stopped and changed back to a human. I stood waiting for Altair. Looking around I could see the sun just starting to set, there was a chopper way off in the distance.  
Altair came to a skidding stop next to me. "Why d-did you s-stop?" He asked  
"I should pick something up for us to eat. Alex forgets because he doesn't eat..." I said hesitatingly.  
Altair gave me a funny look as if to say 'what do you mean he doesn't eat?!'  
"We will explain everything later," I didn't want to get into this now. "Wait here; I will be back in 10 minuets tops."  
Altair sat on the roof and I walked over to the edge and lunged over, landing in the ally below. I walked around the corner to Mackenzie's favorite pizza place.  
"hello Benni, how are you?" I asked the black haired kid behind the counter. He turned and smiled revealing his sharp teeth. I always sensed something was off with the kid, but he was still nice, so I let it go. Pushing it to the back of my mind.  
"Fine, Klara. Same as usual?" He asked politely. Light glowing greed cat like eyes and pale skin standing our against his red and white uniform. I nodded and he went into the back.  
I leaned against the wall. The news was playing on the tv. the reporter was saying that a political candidate was killed in Texas. _I wonder if the assassins have a hand in that. _I smirked thinking about it.

Benni walked around the corner with 2 pizza boxes. He sat them on the counter. I handed him a 50. " keep the change Benni." I said he smiled and nodded, putting the cash into the register. I took the boxes and walked out. Setting the boxes down in the ally, I climbed back up to Altair.  
"Altair?" It was starting to get dark out.  
"Here." Replied a thick middle eastern accent. I could make just out his silhouette near the edge of the roof. It turned and started to walk towards me. After a few steps i could see him.  
"We will take the back alleys the rest of the way." I said than turned and jumped back down. Wasn't my best choice because I landed wrong on my ankle, no cracking sound so it should go away. _Walk it off. _I stood up in-time to see Altair land correctly. I waked over and picked up the pizza boxes. We started to walk down the dark alleyway Altair was looking up at the graffitied walls.  
"A big change, huh?" I asked. I could here the sympathy in my own voice, I was trying to hide it.  
"Yes. I've never seen buildings this tall before. What are they made out of?" He asked looking back to the walls.  
"Umm... They are made out of a steel skeleton and brick, concrete or glass. it depends what building." I said, not confident with my answer. I've never been good with how stuff was built of how it worked.  
"Whats your status as a Assassin?" Okay now this took me off guard.  
"Umm..." I said again. "I was a master assassin." I said unsure. _Am I a Assassin anymore? _Altair stopped walking and turned to me.  
"What do you mean 'was?'" He asked sternly. I stopped walking. I looked at him with pleading sadness in my eyes.  
"I don't know okay? I lost my memory! I don't remember a thing! I just learned what this symbol meant today!" I said as loudly as I could without my voice cracking.  
Altair took a step back and sighed. "I'm sorry Klara. I did not know. I shouldn't of asked."  
We walked in silence after that. so I had time to think. What if Altair was a Blackwatch spy? Could he beat me and Alex in a fight? What if he was a super soldier like captain America? Or like The Hulk? Could we beat that? Most of these are unlikely to happen and if they did I think Alex and I could handle them.  
I heard a rustle behind us and I turned around. Only to see a little black cat with greed eyes. I practically threw the box's at Altair and ran toward the cat. I bent over; petting the cats silky black fur between its ears.  
"Hello cutie, how are you? Your just as cute!" I rambled. The cat started to purr, rubbing his head on my knee. I have love cats, even more than dogs.  
"Well bye-bye kitty. We really need to go." I said and pat his head once more. Standing up and walking back to Altair who was smiling and shaking his head. "Come on, there only a few buildings until we get there." I took the box's back from Altair.  
After more walking we soon arrived. We climbed the stairs to our 3 bedroom 2 bath apartment. I pulled out my key and unlocked the door. I walked through the pumpkin orange hall way to the kitchen. Our kitchen consists of dark would cabinets, black marble counter top, island and stainless steel appliances. My twin sister Mackenzie walked around the corner. She looks like me except with darker hair and brown eyes. I set the pizza down on the counter. Altair was standing next to me.  
"Hello you must be Altair. I'm Mackenzie." They shook hands. Mackenzie was smiling welcomely. She pulled 3 plaits out of the cabinet, she handed me one and Altair one, keeping one for herself. Altair was inspecting the plate, turning it over in his hands.

"Whoa is this made out of?" He asked.

"They are made out of Glass, but the design is just a decal." Mackenzie explained.

I served Mackenzie and Altair pizza. Altair was looking at the pizza.

"And that is pizza. It's made out of bread, cheese and tomato sauce."  
We walked in to the living room where Alex was laying on the couch. so there wasn't enough room for anyone to sit. I smacked his head to tell him to sit up, he did and I sat beside him. Mackenzie pulled Altair down on the other couch, they where talking quietly talking.  
"Look." Alex said, pointing to the t.v. The local news reporter was saying there was to be a huge blizzard and to expect power outages and to stalk up on food, water, blankets and candles. It was to reach land tomorrow early morning and last for a few days.  
"Looks like Jack Frost is mad at New York." I said. Then it hit me; Jack was Jack frost. I didn't have enough evidence to be sure, but Jack had Snow white hair, ice cold skin, could fly and when he waled he left frost foot prints. I have a feeling its true.  
"Alex we need to start looking when that blizzard hits."

AN:ugh boring chapter... bit of fighting in the next one though. I might change pov soon. Can anyone guess who Benni and the cute kitty really is? hint: He's from marvel!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: yay another chapter! Jack and Klara finally meet!**

When the blizzard hit it hit with a vengeance. Power was out all over the city, water pipes frozen solid; people snowed in and freezing. The blizzard was suppose to last for a few more days. Alex and I have been looking for ever. I'm starting to doubt myself. What if I was wrong? Am I looking for some random white haired teen? Will he help me or turn me away? I won't know until I find him. Altair and Mackenzie are at home sitting close to the cozy warm flickering flames of the fire place. Mackenzie has been teaching Altair modern English and how to use pretty much everything. The first time I made toast in the morning, Altair freaked out and stabbed the toaster. I was surprise that he didn't get electrocuted.

"Do you think we will find him?" I said trying to hide my sadness.

Alex smiled gently. "Of course we will! Klara don't give up hope on you magic man!"

"Alex! I don't even know him! Well I do, but I don't. Ugh! Why do you have to be so annoying?" I asked.

"It's my job! I'm you annoying big brother!" Alex was smiling and laughing. First time since I woke up I've seen him. Then he pointed out, "And if he has seen you, you would have been an animal."

"Your right. I will try roof running. I'm going to clear my head in central park." I said standing up and wiping snow off my pants. Alex nodded and headed off. I walked to le edge of the roof and jumped to the next. The roofs where slick with ice and slush. I almost fell when I landed on a roof that went downhill, but I managed to right myself. It was lightly snowing now, small snowflakes gently falling from the sky like tears running down a face. They are slow and sad. It was suppose too pick up within the hour.

When I finally made it to central park I picked a path and started to walk. The tree branches are covered in ice bowed by the weight. The lake on my right is frozen solid and covered by a blanket of snow. The snow crunched under my boots, a cold wind blew and made me shiver. The cold doesn't bother me anymore. Hell I'm just walking around in a hoodie and jeans when I should be wearing a heavy winter coat. Suddenly I was hit from behind and fell face first into the snow. Someone was on my back pining me down. They had my arms in their ice cold hands. I growled trying to get a look at my attacker. If I switched into an animal now they would crush me or break my limbs.

"GET OFF ME!" I yelled as I try to get the person off my back. Whoever they where, they were now having a hard time keeping me down.

"Who are you and what did you do with Klara?!" I know that voice. It was him, it was jack. I kicked my feet up hitting him off me. I rolled over onto my back to get a look at him. It was a boy, no older than 17, snow white hair and ice blue eyes. He wore a worn blue hoodie with frost on the collar and sleeves, his pants are brown with tan straps wrapped around them and no shoes. The boy was above my head in a tree, his wooden Sheppard's crook staff pointed at me.

"Jack, why are you attacking me?" He shot sharp icicles at me, but I dodged to the right and immediately shifted into an eagle, taking to the sky.

"H-how?" he asked eyes wide and standing with his staff in a defensive position.

I circled back around to find jack floating just above the tree line. He was still among his staff at me. He was slowly as I circled around him. Jack shot some ice at me but I managed to doge around it, but almost crashed into a tree just missing it by inches. Jack was still shooting ice, but it was like he didn't want to hit me. I spoke to soon one blast hit me in my wing and I tumbled to the ground. I crashed beak first into a snow bank. I switched back and pulled my head out of the freezing snow. I turned only to be hit with more ice. I fell back into the snow, sliding and hitting a tree with a loud crack. I stood up slowly. White hot pain shot up my arm where the ice had hit.

"I'm not going to fight you Jack. I have no reason to hurt you." I said putting my in from of me. Blood was dripping down my arm where ice had cut it. It was already starting to mend its self. "It's really me. I lost my memory when Alex and I were infected, but an assassin from the past made me remember you, Jack."

The boy landed on a pile of snow. He looked shaky and unstable and about to cry. I carefully walked towards him. He dropped his staff in the snow and ran towards me. Jack jumped at me, but before I could react, his arms where around my neck. I hugged him back. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Finally he spoke.

"I'm sorry Klara. I shouldn't have attacked you. I thought that you died!" Jack mumbled into my neck, White hair obscuring my vision.

"Jack its okay. I did die, but the BLACKLIGHT virus mutated and brought me back. I didn't remember anything about my past. If I did I would have looked for you sooner." He pulled back looking in to my eyes and smiled. I explained what I remembered. Jack kept quiet and frowning during the whole thing.

"You can turn into animals now?! That's amazing! Oh sorry about your arm." Jack apologized.

"Its fine Jack. I heal really quickly now. Ya I can turn into animals." I smiled weakly back.

"Can you turn into a cat?" he asked as he walked over to pick up his staff.

"Yes."

"What about a dog?"

"Yes."  
"Horse, wolf, snake, pig or fox?"

"Yep."

"That's so cool! Can you turn in to other humans or sprits?" Jack was practically jumping with joy. I had to think about that one.

"I haven't really tried. I should try soon." I thought out loud. Jack did a back flip into a tree, landing lightly on the balls if his feet.

"Try now! Turn into me!" Jack asked excitedly, jumping down from the tree.

"Not right now. Sorry Jack, but I got to find Alex. We have been looking for you for days!" I snickered.

"Oh okay, but do you promise?" He asked giving me the big blue puppy dog eyes. I caved in and nodded. Jack hugged me again, wrapping his cold arms protectively around me. "I saw Alex earlier. He was gliding towards the Chrysler building. I blew some wind at him. You should have seen his face! It was priceless!" He was laughing and leaning on his staff. I shook my head smiling. Then he jumped into the air flying toward where he must have seen Alex. I followed him as an eagle.

As we flew jack was smiling ear to ear. He had his arm out stretched staff in hand, white hair blowing in the wind. The wind was helping me fly too, gliding most of the way.

"Do you like flying?" Jack yelled over the whistling wind. I didn't answer, well rather I couldn't; it would just come out as an eagle call. I dived down close to the street gliding just over the infected heads. A few tried to catch me, but failed. Jack was looking down at the snow coated street. The snow wasmore pink than white now because of the blood from the infected mixed with it. Beside me Jack sighed. "I was hoping to wash away all that with snow…. Give some hope to the people. It's sad to see a city once filled with so much light, now so dark."

The rest of the way he didn't talk. We just flew over the poor people and children that were infected. Why where only Alex and I the only ones who got a second chance? Why didn't everyone else become like us? I have no answer for them. I can't help them, but I can help those who aren't infected.

We soon found Alex; he was sitting on top of a fairly tall building looking over the broken city. I squawked to Jack who followed me up to Alex. I landed on the edge of the building and sifted back. Alex stood up and walked over smiling. I gave him the don't you dare say anything look and he just smirked. Jack landed beside me and gave Alex a curios look.

"Hello, you must be Jack Frost. I'm Alex. Sorry I couldn't see you before."Alex apologized. Jack laughed.

"Not many people do. I'm happy you can see me now." They shock hands and talked a bit. Then Alex was all business. He pulled something out of his jacket pocket and handed it to me. It was a pin the shape of a cross. The cross was the color of blood outlined with gold. On the back on in the catch were grains of pitch black sand. It looked familiar, but I couldn't remember where.

"I recognize this. Where did you get it, Alex?" I asked. Alex shook his head

"I found it on a highly ranked military commander before he um… died." Alex admitted. This was nothing new to me, Alex killing people, but why would it bother me now? Jack stiffened at the mention of killing. I handed the pin to him. Jack frowned and averted his eyes. A cold wind blew my hair into my face.

"Klara this is the Templar symbol." He said sadly. A memory flashed in my mind, a knife, crimson bold, the pin and a body. Jack continued to speak, unaware of my flashback. "When and where did you find this?"

"A military base few blocks north, maybe two or three hours ago. When I consumed him, his memories flashed in my mind of someone in a long black robe, this symbol and the one on Klara arm." Alex said frowning and furrowing his brows. "He also said that there was a plan to rid the world of assassin and something about darkness and illusions."

"Well we should get home to Mack and Alty." I said trying to lighten the mood. Jack raised an eyebrow. Altair hates his nickname, but we still use it anyway. The first time Mackenzie called him that Altair's face was hilarious. I guess he thought it was an insult.

Alex walked to the edge of the building and dived of to the street below. By the time I got to the edge Alex was all ready on the ground and running. I jumped. With the wind whispering in my ear, I fell straight towards the blood coated street. The wind turned cold and Jack was falling beside me, pure white hair whipping in the wind. He was smiling showing of his snow white teeth. At the last second I changed into a hawk and opened my broad wings. I flew inches over the pavement for a few moments, then changed into a cat and skidded to a stop. Jack landed lightly on the crook of his staff beside me as I changed back to normal.

"Now that," He laughed, "That was fun!" Then he grew serious, jumping of his staff to look me in the eyes. "do you remember what that was called?"

I thought for a while but the name escaped me. Then I popped into my head. "It's a leap of faith!" He smiled and stretched out his hand for me to take. I didn't even think about it, I took his ice cold hand. It started to lightly snow around us as we walked through the militarized area and back to our apartment. It was peaceful; the city seemed to be at rest. Everyone asleep and dreaming about a better tomorrow.

**AN: i have decided to have chapter 6 and possible the rest of the story in Jacks pov. i don't know yet though. 6 will be cuz i all ready wrote it and Klara meets the guardians is maybe 7. ikd though.**


	5. Chapter 5

Meetings (A5)

Jack and I walked through the door to the living room only to find Altair and Alex playing a game of chess. Altair was winning by a long shot. Altair had captured five of Alex's black pieces, Alex only had one of Altair's white one. _Where did Alex learn chess?! _Jack floated over to Alex with either of the two noticing. He pointed over Alex's shoulder. "You should move that one." Both men jumped at glared at Jack who was rolling on the floor with laughter. Altair and Alex where still glaring at him. Alex huffed and moved the piece Jack had pointed at.

"Oh, Jack this is Altair. Altair this is Jack Frost." I introduced them. "And Altair's from the past. Well I mean… that sound crazy, but it's true. You might know him. He was an Assassin."

"What he can see me! That's amazing!" Jack hesitated. "I never played much attention to history, but you do look familiar. And the name rings a bell." Jack sat on the right side of Alex and I grabbed the laptop and sat next to Altair. They continued to play chess with jack helping Alex. I was looking up a few things on assassins and Altair when a headline on yahoo caught my attention. It red 'real werewolf or just a hoax?' I clicked on it and gasped. It was a picture of me, copper fur and blue eyes, growling at Alex and I was a wolf. _Aw crap. _I strolled down only to find another picture of me in human form underneath it red: "Alex Mercer seen being growled at by a wolf. Later the wolf is human and she has been identified as Mercer's sister Klara Mercer. She is armed and dangerous. New Yorkers are advised to stay away if seen."

"Um… Alex?" I said nervously. He looked up from their game. "We have a problem. They saw me."

"What?!" All three guys said to gather, eyes wide with shock and mouths hung open. Alex grabbed the computer out of my lap. Jack and Altair slid over to get a look at the screen. All their jaws dropped open in shock as they took in the images on the screen. Alex pulled out his phone and was texting Mackenzie to watch out for cops and the military.

"Klara this is another reason you should practice with you powers." Jack said trying to hide his excitement with a frown and furrowed brows. Jack had a point. I would need to be able to defend myself if Alex, Altair or Jack wasn't there. Alex nodded in agreement with Jacks words.

"Yes, but I'm going with you." Alex demanded. I shook my head.

"No. You will draw more attention than I all ready have and you need to help Mack and Alty with researching. I tried to convince him. Alex could be so headstrong sometime it was hard to make him see reason. Alex looked like he was about to object than nodded. I stood up and walked into the kitchen with Jack following close behind. I put my boots one and we headed out the back door into an alleyway.

Jack and I found a nice closed off area to practice in. The walls where 2 stories high and red brick. It was dark and cold, but it was perfect. I have been experimenting with my powers for 2 hours; So far we have discovered that I can change my hair color, but not my eye color. Jack tosses me pictures from a new paper we found to try to morph into. Jack was having fun with the newspaper and making snowflakes out of the left over's. Jack tossed me another picture this time I knew how it was right away and shook my head. It was Justin Bieber.

"Ugh no way I hate him, Jack!" I groaned. Jack smiled and hoped of the garbage can he was sitting on and walked over to stand in front of me.

"Oh come on Klara! It will be funny!" Jack laughed. I sighed and stared to change. Jacks smile grew. Once I was done jack started to giggle. "I wonder if you would sound like him to?"

"I don't know. Probably. Whoa! Whoa! I do sound like him!" I yelled happily, but also annoyed. Jack was rolling around the ground laughing. "You know you love me, I know you care, Just shout whenever, and I'll be there, You are my love, you are my heart, And we will never ever ever be apart!"

Jack rolled back over and covert his ears with a pained expression. "Okay! Okay! I get it you sound like JB now stop singing!" I stopped singing munch to Jacks happiness. And He got back up. "I wonder if you can change into other sprites or myths? Oh! Make wings!"

"Okay, might as well," I said. "But it's going to be hard."

The first set I tried looked like fairy wings; they where to low on my jack and to thin. Next I tried bat wing, but I didn't like the look of them. Then I tried eagle wings. They were bigger, thicker, higher up and much better looking, but would the fly? I started to flap, but didn't get a inch off the ground even with the wind helping. I made a few changes, moving the wings higher up my back so they where between my shoulder blades and changing the bone joint angles. I started to flap again and this time it was easy to get off the ground. I flew around the ally with Jack floating beside me the whole time. I landed and giggled. _I can fly with my own wings! _Jack looked in front on me and smiled he opened his mouth as if to say something, but his expression change to one of fear. That's the last thing I saw before the world went black.

**AN: i know its short! my shortest one yet! Jack meets Altair and Klara tries out her new powers. the next chapter will be told in Jack's POV!**


	6. Chapter 6

6

Jack's POV

Klara landed folding he wings behinds her back before they disappeared. She smiled happily. The shadows gathered behind her, but before I could yell, she was falling. I sprang forward and caught her before she hit the ground. I laid her down and stood up looking around, but keeping a protective stance.

"Pitch." I growled.

"My, my, me, Jack what do you have here?" He asks looking down at the unconscious form of my Klara. His smile grew wider. "Is this the girl you where crushed when she 'died?' Look at her now, she badly remembers you. How do you plan to get her back?" His golden eyes bore into mine.

I don't know how I will get her back. Will she ever fully remember me? Why is Pitch here? He's looking at her like he did me when he wanted me to join him. Doubt start to creep into my mind. I raid my staff and start to gather magic.

"What do you want with her, Pitch?" I demanded. He just laughed and smiled like a Cheshire Cat.

"I simply need her. I've kept an eye on her since Penn station. She is very impressive. I could use her...skills and show her all the wonders of the dark." Pitch said making a scythe out of nightmare sand.

I took up a defensive position keeping Klara behind me. A herd of nightmares formed behind Pitch. They stomped and clawed at the ground. I sent a blast of ice at them. It took out half. The other charged me. The nightmares circled Klara and me. One lunged at me. I hit it over the head with my staff, but it was only a distraction. I scrambled away. It still got me. In my calf. I screamed. It was the worse pain I ever felt. My instincts where kicking in now. A wave of ice knocked out the remaining nightmares and covered the block in a thin layer of ice. I looked around, Pitch was gone as well as any trace he was ever here.

I slowly sat and pealed back my pant leg to reveal my wound. The night ear had broken the skin and possibly the bone. In the blood flowing out of it I could see small grains of black sand. I put my hand over it and froze the wound. Stopping the blood.

"Jack?" Klara asked. She sat up and walked over to where I sat. She noticed the blood on my fingers. "What happened?! Move your hand so I can see." I groaned and shook my head. Her hand clamped into my wrist and moved it by force. She took in the damage through the tinted red ice. "I can't do anything here. I need to get you to the apartment. Can you fly?"

I nodded. She helped me up and we flew in to the night. I knew Klara couldn't do anything for me. My wound was infected with nightmare sand and the only person that might be able to help was far away. I don't know if I can make it there. I won't leave Klara. She could come with me, but could she see the other guardians?

As soon as we landed on the steps to the Mercers apartment. Mackenzie was there helping Klara get me into the house. The sat me in a chair close to the window. I sat absentmindedly watching the sisters rummaging around in the cabinets, that is until she came over with a needle. I scrambled back away from her, but someone had a hand on my shoulder preventing me from moving. I looked up to see Altair's golden eyes looking at me.

"Can you get rid of the ice?" Klara asked. I shook my head.

"No." I said. "That won't help! I need to get to the North Pole. North can help me." She hesitated. Altair cleared his throat.

"Ummm... Klara what are those light?" He asked pointing out the window. Shining the snow clouds where the bright northern lights.

**AN: ok here is a little touch of white. ive had this written of at lead a month now, but never got around to type it. Any questions? Ask!**


End file.
